


i could hate you now (it's quite alright to hate me now)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Evak Advent Calendar, M/M, Panties, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Texting, petnames, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Isak’s pressed face down in the pillows, hands balled into fists where they’re shoved under his head. Even’s fingertips trace over the red marks on his ass, the line on his hips where his jeans dug in just that bit too much.





	i could hate you now (it's quite alright to hate me now)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 8 !!! (I know im still a day behind im sTRUGGLING) 
> 
> but here u go 
> 
> (here's [isaks panties](https://dtpmhvbsmffsz.cloudfront.net/posts/2016/07/11/578410654225be5d2100ddce/m_578410654225be5d2100ddcf.jpg) btw- imagine them black and mesh instead of leopard print lol)
> 
>  
> 
> title from Ivy by Frank Ocean

**///**

**FREDAG – 15:39**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

Isak’s pressed face down in the pillows, hands balled into fists where they’re shoved under his head. Even’s fingertips trace over the red marks on his ass, the line on his hips where his jeans dug in just that bit too much.

 

 

Isak flinches, already far too oversensitive from the slaps he’d received when he still had his jeans on.

 

 

In all honesty, he probably deserves it.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

Isak’s taking his sweet fucking time getting dressed this morning, loitering around the dresser, um-ing and ah-ing over what t-shirt to wear (it’s not like it fucking matters anyways, he’s just going to pile 5 more layers on top), and Even’s had enough.

 

 

It’s not because Isak’s taking his time, no. That doesn’t bother him. He’s used to his less-than-punctual boyfriend fussing over insignificant things to the point where they’re usually late for everything.

 

 

It’s what Isak’s wearing that’s making it hard for Even to breathe. He’s wearing the jeans.

 

 _The_ Jeans.

 

 

The ones that Isak knows sends Even’s mind into a whirlwind when he wears them. Even swears they’re actually girls’ jeans, with how tight, and soft they are. They’re plain black, with rips in the knees and an affinity to make Even’s mouth water when stretched over Isak’s perfect, round ass and thick thighs.

 

 

They’re ridiculously tight, honestly, (is Isak even wearing underwear?) and Even feels slightly sick at the thought of Isak be at school all day in them, _without_ Even’s hand firmly in the back pocket to let people know who he belongs to.

 

 

“Isak…” Even says, running a sweaty hand through his hair.

 

 

“Mmh?” Isak hums, turning his head to the side slightly, but not taking his eyes off the drawer of t-shirts in front of him.

 

 

“Are… Are you, uh, wearing those to school today?”

 

 

“Well, yeah. I didn’t just put them on for fun, Ev.” Isak scoffs, finally deciding on Even’s ‘Biggie’ t-shirt, yanking it over his head and shaking out his curls. “What do you think?”

 

Isak does a little spin on his tiptoes, making his ass pop out. Even chokes on his spit, seeing his boy in those stupidly tight jeans and _his_ t-shirt.

 

 

“I think…” Even’s arm flies out, grabbing Isak around his waist and pulling him down on to the bed under him. Isak screeches, arms flailing.

 

 

“I think you should stay here. With me. All day.” Even buries his face in the side of Isak’s neck, grabbing handfuls of Isak’s ass and squeezing tight. Isak squeals again, arching out of Even’s rough touch.

 

 

“Even!” He pushes at his boyfriend’s shoulder, not used to Even being so forward in the morning – he’s normally the one biting at Isak’s ankles, telling him to hurry up.

 

 

“Mmh, don’t think you should go to school looking like you do.” Even kisses Isak’s neck over and over, teeth scraping the skin, as he kneads at Isak’s ass. Isak whines a little, hands coming up to cup Even’s face and force him away from his neck.

 

 

“I need to go to school,” Isak just manages to gasp out before Even’s kissing him fiercely.

 

 

“Mmh, Ev, no,” He mumbles against Even’s lips, pushing a bit harder at his shoulders. His dick’s starting to react to Even’s hands on his ass, and it really wouldn’t be a good look to arrive at school sporting messed up hair, red cheeks and a half chub.

 

 

“God, you just look so good in these.” Even slides his hands up a bit, forcing his fingers under the waistband of Isak’s jeans. As soon as his fingers make contact with the fabric beneath Isak’s jeans, his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Isak shoots him an innocent look.

 

 

“I need to go to school now, Ev.” Isak keeps his voice steady, but Even can almost taste the teasing, he can read Isak like a damn book and there is nothing innocent about the look he has on his face right now.

 

 

“Come on! Don’t wanna be late.” Isak winks.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

It’s around half two in the afternoon, and Even’s made pretty good headway on his last assignment due before the holidays, when his phone pings where he’s left it on their table. He clambers off the bed, leaving his laptop and sheets strewn around the bed.

 

 

It’s a text from… Jonas?

 

 

Jonas doesn’t often text him, only really if he can’t get through to either Isak. It’s not like they aren’t close enough to talk, it’s just Even doesn’t do a lot of texting – preferring to ring someone or talk to them in person. The only person he texts often is Isak.

 

 

Which is why he gets a little suspicious.

 

 

…and rightly so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even frowns, confused at the message.

 

 

Then he remembers the jeans.

 

 

He quickly types a reply to Jonas, and sends it, biting his thumbnail until he gets a response.

 

 

Oh God, what if Isak’s been hurt? What if some creeps decide to take advantage of him?

 

 

His phone pings again.

 

 

 

He squints at his phone, reading the message over and over again, making sure he’s read it right.

 

 

Sorry, what?

 

 

 _Isak_ is the one flirting? _Isak?_ Who barely lets guys _look_ at him in the street when he’s with Even? Who insists on Even’s arm being around him when they’re sat together? _That_ Isak?

 

 

Even can feel his blood boiling at the idea of Isak flirting with some random guy, rubbing up against him in _those jeans_ , in _Even’s_ t-shirt, _Even’s_ Isak.

 

 

He grits his teeth, trying to swallow down his anger.

 

 

 

Even’s eye twitches as he reads it.

 

 

One thing’s for certain, and that Isak is going to fucking get it when he comes home.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

The second Isak walks through the door, shouting out, “I’m home, fucker!” Even’s on him, yanking his bag and coat off and knocking his snapback on to the floor.

 

 

“Woah! What’s this for, huh?” Isak laughs, but it quickly tapers off when he sees the thunderous look on Even’s face. “Even?”

 

 

“Shut up. You don’t get to talk. Not when you’ve been whoring yourself around all day.” Even growls, and Isak’s jaw drops, his eyes widening.

 

 

“What? Ev, I didn’t even _do_ anyth-” Even cuts him off with a hand over his mouth.

 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Isak.” Even’s voice, barely above a whisper, scares Isak much more than any shout could have done. He whimpers behind Even’s hand.

 

 

“Bed.” Even demands, pulling back from Isak, and Isak scrambles to comply, kicking off his shoes starting to unbutton his jeans when he hears Even’s voice again.

 

 

“Ah ah ah, not those. They’re staying on for now. You look fine like that.” Even pats the round curve of Isak’s ass, then pushes him over to the bed. “Go on, face down, baby.”

 

 

Isak drops on to his knees, then lowers himself down, keeping his legs bent at the knee, but he grabs his blue pillow and presses his cheek into it. His toes curl as he feels Even’s eyes on him, watching.

 

 

“You know… I opened my calendar earlier.” Even speaks slowly, and Isak makes a sound.

 

 

“You know I wanted you to open it with me!” He protests, and Even shoots him a look that has whatever words he was planning on following that sentence with dry up in his throat.

 

 

“And I thought… hand. Hmm, handjob? Seems too juvenile for how _dirty_ you’ve played so far. Fisting? Surely, he’d draw a fist, no?” Isak squirms at how openly Even talks. “But then…” Even moves closer, rubbing the palm of his hand over one of Isak’s cheeks, Isak’s hips backing into his touch.

 

As soon as the contact is there, it’s gone, but Isak barely has time to react before Even’s bringing his large hand down on to Isak’s ass with so much force, it almost knocks the air out of his lungs.

 

 

“Spanking. You want me to spank you, don’t you?” Even finishes, brushing his hand down the back of Isak’s thigh. Isak makes a small, desperate noise into the pillow, bringing his hand up to rub it over his eye.

 

 

“What were you thinking, wearing these to school?” Even gets up and kneels on the bed behind Isak, both hands covering almost the entirety of Isak’s butt.

 

 

“Of _course_ they couldn’t keep their hands off you. Looking like a little snack.” Even scoffs. “Or maybe a three-course meal, hmm?” He slaps the side of Isak’s ass lightly, leaning in to bite through the denim playfully. Isak whines at the obvious poke at his size.

 

 

“What I _really_ want to know… Is why you flirted back.” Even challenges, and he sees the way Isak’s hips twitch.

 

 

“I-I didn’t, Even, they were just coming on to me, I promise I wouldn’t-“ Even cuts off Isak’s pleadings with another slap, right across his right cheek. He trails off with a yelp, jerking away from Even’s hands.

 

 

“See, I have reason to belief you’re lying, sweetheart.” Even pushes both thumbs into the dip between Isak’s cheeks, using them to spread Isak open, loving the way he can feel Isak trembling beneath him.

 

 

“Please,” Isak whimpers, frantically rubbing his cheek against the pillow, trying to distract his mind with a separate stimulus.

 

 

“Angel, shut up. Sluts don’t get a say, they take what they’re given. Like you did earlier today.” Even’s spits his words like poison, and it has Isak’s eyes squeezing shut in shame. Even runs his hands over Isak’s ass again, smoothing over the fabric. “God, these jeans. Fucking indecent, baby.”

 

 

He lands another couple of light smacks, not hard enough to really hurt, but they still have Isak writhing against the duvet.  

 

 

 

 

“Here they are.” Even traces his fingers over the fishnet material of Isak’s underwear, runs his finger around the heart-shaped cut-out at the centre of his ass. “Jesus.” He breathes, the word coming out hot from Even’s mouth against the tinted pink skin, and Isak flinches, whining a little.

 

 

Isak wiggles his hips, spreading his legs apart further. It seems to be a running theme with them, Isak with his legs spread and his ass up in the air.

 

 

“You been wearing these all day?”

 

 

Isak nods clumsily.

 

 

“No wonder all the boys were chasing you, had this little present hiding under those ridiculous jeans.” Even runs his tongue over the exposed flesh in the cut-out, nibbling at, making Isak’s head race and his palms sweaty. The sensitivity of it is driving Isak insane, everything becoming so much more intense, as if he’s suddenly feeling things 100 times _more_. As if on cue, Even’s hand lands down on his mostly bare ass with a resounding slap, making Isak squeak.

 

 

 

“You let any boys cop a feel? Let any of them stick their hands down your pants? D’you get one of them to finger you? Just push him into the toilets and not give him a choice?” Even teases, smacking him again, just where his thigh meets his butt.

 

 

“No, promise, no-one touched me.” Isak slurs.

 

 

“Yeah, I doubt that. Someone’s got to have given it to you, looking like you did. Tell me his name, Isak.” Even’s voice takes on a commanding tone, and a shiver runs down Isak’s spine.

 

 

“Mmh, Ma-Magnus… smacked my ass. Nothing big, he…” Isak trails off as Even immediately swipes his hand across Isak, smacking him hard. Isak wails, long and loud. “Wh-What – What was that for?”

 

 

“Lying. Stop lying to me, Isak.” Even says. “Who else? Nils? Anders? Aleks? Kris? Those little creeps have always had a thing for you, looking at you like a piece of fuckin’ meat. Come on, baby. Tell me who touched you.” He presses kisses over Isak’s backside, smudging his thumbs over the red handprints.

 

 

“No-one, no-one else, Even.”

 

 

Even slaps him again, and Isak can feel tears stinging his eyes.

 

 

“No-one!” He shrieks, and receives another smack.

 

 

Even’s panting, Isak’s panting, his ass is on _fire_ with how much it stings. They’ve never done anything like this before, Even’s never wanted to inflict pain on Isak’s before, not proper pain like this.

 

 

Which is when he realises.

 

 

Isak’s doing this for himself. He’s getting Even mad, getting Even so mad that he won’t feel so bad spanking him. _Especially_ not if it’s the day’s treat from the calendar.

 

 

 _Nice one, Isak_. Even thinks proudly. His clever boy.

 

 

“Alright, no-one touched you.” Even says, finally. “Who did you touch?”

 

 

Isak goes very still, and very quiet.

 

 

“If no-one touched you, and nothing happened, then there must be some reason as to why Jonas texted me, telling me to keep you on a leash?” Even ponders, and Isak’s head turns so fast Even’s almost afraid he’s going to get whiplash.

 

 

“Jonas said that?” Isak whispers, betrayal in his eyes. Even nods, raising his eyebrows.

 

 

“So, I’ll repeat my question. Who… did you touch, Isak?” His voice is scarily low, and calm, and Isak’s forehead breaks out into cold sweat.

 

 

“Aleks. Nils. Anders. Kris. Petter, um… He tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, though. I was just doing it to… I don’t know why. M-… I’m sorry, Even.” Isak says sadly, sniffing as he tries to hide his face in the pillow, which is almost as red as his ass.

 

 

Even’s breath is rough and uneven.

 

 

They’re silent for all of 10 seconds, before Even’s bringing his hands up to spread Isak’s cheeks wide apart.

 

 

“We’re trying something new.” He says, and Isak swallows thickly.

 

 

“Hold.” Even demands, and Isak quickly bends his arms back, holding himself open for Even.

 

 

The second Even has both hands free, he’s wrenching Isak’s legs further apart, Isak squealing as he almost loses balance, Even’s hands being the only things keeping him up.

 

 

Even strokes his hand over the crease of Isak’s thigh, watching as Isak clenches his hole desperately. Suddenly, Even’s hand comes down and lands a slap right against Isak’s exposed hole, making the younger boy scream, turning his face fully into the pillow to hide how flushed he is. Even smiles, happy with the reaction.

 

 

He runs his dry thumb over Isak’s entrance, trying to soothe the pain, but it’s not really working, the callousness of his thumb just making Isak more oversensitive. Even spanks Isak’s hole a couple more times, enjoying the way Isak’s hips roll jerkily, the way more stifled screams rip their way out of his throat.

 

 

“Those boys… Didn’t get to see you like this, did they, Isak?” Even says as he grabs the lube, squirting it across Isak’s ass, directly on to his swollen hole. Isak sighs in relief, the coolness soothing the stinging sensation. He almost forgets to answer Even’s question.

 

 

“No, no. No, only you, only you see me like this, only you, Even. Only ever you.” He burbles, bottom lip trembling and eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

 

 

“Only me, only I get to see you like this.” Even confirms, and runs two fingers through the lube, before pressing one into Isak.

 

 

Isak hiccups out a sob, choking on his tears as Even kisses his sore skin.

 

 

“Yeah, only I get to see you like this, all wet and open for me.” Even slides another finger into Isak, forcing him wider around him. “No-one else. Not Nils, not Aleks, not Kris, none of them. Not the boys, hmm… Maybe the boys.” Even adds, deviously, and Isak can feel his heart race. It’s not the first time Even’s mentioned the boys when they’re fucking, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. Even has a thing for Isak and the boys, loves how soft and loving they are with each other. Isak finds it a little weird and a lot hot that it turns Even on so much.

 

 

“I’d probably let them feel you up.” Even admits, “touch yourself, Isak.” he adds as an afterthought, but it’s the only thing on Isak’s mind as he desperately moves a hand to dip into the front of his panties, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock. He wails, the touch of his hand making tears soak into the pillow.  

 

 

“Yeah, you and the boys, that’s a pretty sight. You want that, Isak? Want all the boys to know how much of a slut you are for my cock? You want them to watch you getting fucked?” Even uses his spare hand to pull his dick out of his jeans, stroking himself slowly as he finger-fucks Isak.

 

 

Isak whimpers his reply, sliding his thumb across the slit of his dick and he shudders, spreading the precome across his cock to make the slide of his hand easier.

 

 

Even continues running his mouth, fingering Isak till he’s panting, body convulsing with the need to come.

 

 

“Come, baby.” Even presses a kiss against Isak’s puffy rim, still fucking his fingers into him, and watches in awe as Isak comes, shooting all over his stomach, panties, bedsheets, even some on the fucking Biggie shirt, that he’s _still_ wearing.

 

 

Even quickly gets himself off, not wasting any time as he fingers Isak through his orgasm, leaving him boneless and floppy. He props Isak up with an arm when he withdraws his fingers, and just the sight of Isak’s used hole fluttering is enough to push Even over the edge, and he comes with a groan all over Isak’s ass, striping his hole with come.

 

 

They collapse down on to the bed in sync, breathing heavily through the thick air.

 

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Even says, after a while.

 

 

“’F course.” Isak scoffs, offended.

 

 

“Thought so.” Even hums happily. “So you didn’t touch any of those boys?”

 

 

“No! Jesus, Even, you know you’re the only one for me.” Isak turns to Even and bats his eyelashes at him comically.

 

“I know, just… making sure.” Even finishes.

 

 

“Okay. I promise, I touched no boys. No boys touched me. Well, other than Magnus. That part was true. But it’s Magnus, so.”

 

 

“… You’d so let the boys watch, wouldn’t you?” Even smirks.

 

 

Isak musters all the energy he can gather, and shoves Even off the bed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya sorry this got lazy towards the end but what can I say im TIRED and I want to go get DRUNK 
> 
> ok bye kids love you also remmeber
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom.gif), come chat!! say hi!! send me headcanons!! send me hate!! send me whatever!! im lonely!!


End file.
